


Love Is Not An Illusion

by NiallSquared (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [20]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: (Why is hell so warm and comfy), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Kitten Niall, M/M, Mpreg, Shameless Smut, Smut, Technical Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/NiallSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brez gets a new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Not An Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Illusion" by One Direction, sort of.

“Open wide,” Bressie coos at his kitten. “Now, kitten.”

Niall opens his pink, _pink_ mouth obediently, showing the tips of his sharp eyeteeth. Bressie observes them, thumbing at one curiously.

“Good boy,” he praises his newly bought pet. “Good kitten.”

Niall mews from content, his eyes hooded. Bressie tugs at the collar to test it out; he goes lax.

“Do you want some food, kitten?” A nod. “Alri’.”

Bressie doesn’t have to tug at the collar for Niall to crawl towards the kitchen, seating himself on one of the stools. He uses the can opener to open a flavoured tuna can, a pleased mew resonating from his tiny kitten. He empties the content into a cat bowl and presents it to Niall.

Niall regards him motionlessly other than the twitch of the tip of his tail.

“You want me t’ hand feed ye?” Bressie asks; another nod. “Spoilt, aren’t you?”

Bressie fetches himself a spoon and starts feeding Niall. He’s just like a kitten, he realises, by the way he laps at the kitten instead of scraping the food. His ears twitches, maybe a kitten’s trait when he eats.

 

Niall mews and kneads at Bressie’s thigh, a bit close to his dick, letting him know he’s done. He throws the bowl into the sink and looks at Niall.

“Let’s go to bed, it’s getting late.” Another blank stare. “You want me t’ carry ye.”

Niall mews, his forepaws rested atop his broad shoulders. The action is too cute to go by unnoticed and Bressie sighs, scooping Niall into his arms. The kitten hybrid lets out a startled yowl, flailing a bit in his arms in the beginning.

 _Just like a kitten_ , Bressie muses, rustling at the top of Niall’s kitten ears.

 

Bressie sets Niall down on his bed, who circles a few times before curling up into a ball.

“So yer not gon’ cuddle me?” Bressie reaches out and strokes Niall’s back. “C’mon, warm me all proper.”

Niall peeks one eye open, then rolls onto his back, exposing his belly. Bressie chuckles and pulls his kitten closer to him, wrapping his arms around the kitten. The kitten yelps, as if afraid that Bressie will hurt him.

“Shh, it’s alri’,” Bressie coos at his pet soothingly, patting the tips of his tiny ears. “I’m jus’ gettin’ comfortable, that’s all.”

Niall burrows into his chest, a sound that is unmistakeably a purr resonating from his throat.

-

“Wake up, Nialler.”

Bressie has been trying for last half hour to coax his little kitten to waking up so that they can eat breakfast together. The adoption centre warned him that kitten hybrids sleep as much as a newborn kitten and he thought the woman was exaggerating.

“I guess I’ll get rid meself of the catnip then,” Bressie feigns a sigh. “I can give it to me mate.”

“Catnip?”

Niall’s voice is soft, like his snow-white fur. The blond-haired, white kitten eared boy hides his face in his paws, realising he just spoke. His long, slender tail wraps around his own waist from embarrassment.

“You can talk, Nialler?” Bressie is more amused than surprised. Most hybrids aren’t taught that skill. “It’s alright, babe.”

“Not allowed,” the finality in the voice is intense. “Bad kitty, bad Niall.”

“Shh, I like you talking, Nialler,” he presses his lips to the spot between Niall’s ears. “You can talk to me.”

“Human hurt Niall,” Niall hisses, his eyes narrowing into slits for a split second. “Niall trust his master.”

 

It takes ten more minutes before Niall rolls out of the bed, completely starkers. Bressie doesn’t remember taking the clothes off so maybe Niall did it to himself.

“Want milk,” Niall mews, his tail wagging in an excited manner. “Milk good for kitties like Niall.”

“Anything for you, kitten.”

 

Bressie takes the 2% milk from the fridge and pours it into a different bowl. Niall’s nose twitches when the bowl is set in front of him. His ears twitch again as he laps at the milk, his tail curved up into a loopy ribbon. Bressie remembers from the brochure that a curled tail means the cat is trusting of the owner.

“Niall like his master,” Niall mews once he’s finished with the milk. “Master kind to Niall.”

“Well, I want you to take a bath, how’s that?”

 

Niall is tucked into Bressie’s arms again as he carries his kitten to the bathroom. He fills the tub with hot water, not knowing if the kitten like the temperature. He places Niall into the tub, who purrs at the feeling of being submerged. He drops into the tub until the bands of his ears are the only parts of him showing, then re-emerges. He makes sounds that are _mrrow_ s and Bressie guesses his little kitten is laughing.

“Niall like baths,” he speaks in that cute way Bressie loves. “Human not hurt Niall whilst bathing.”

 

Bressie assesses his problems. He has to _wash_ Niall and that means he has to touch Niall’s dick. He knows what most hybrid centres practises, what _unmentionable_ things they do. He grabs a washcloth and squirts a generous amount of animal shampoo on in. Niall watches him with a flick of his tail, otherwise motionless. He washes the top of Niall’s head, playing with the tips a bit. Niall’s sat on the ledge, letting his owner wash his body. Bressie doesn’t miss how Niall’s dick is hard, like he’s expecting Bressie to fuck him. His trembling hand reach the south region, hesitantly stroking the hard-on. Niall purrs, jerking his hips forward.

All the rationale Bressie possesses flies out of the window and he lunges forward, kissing Niall hard. It’s oddly pleasurable, having someone purr against his lips as he tongue-fucks the said person’s mouth from the get-go. Niall goes lax, his body weight completely leant on Bressie. He pushes Niall against a wall and drops the cloth, stroking Niall at an earnest pace. Niall mewls, his claws raking down Bressie’s shirt. He bloody loves that, how Niall is more of a kitten than a human child.

“Good kitten,” Bressie praises as he keeps pumping Niall’s dick. “So good for me, yeah?”

Niall comes with a high-pitched screech, an inhuman sound, and the release is stickier than what Bressie is used to. He washes it off and dries Niall off.

“You did good, Nialler,” he presses his lips on top of Niall’s head, between the fuzzy ears. “Let’s take a quick nap, aye?”

Niall nods, his tail wrapped around Bressie’s waist.

-

Bressie wakes up quarter past two, a bit later than he expected to wake up. His stomach is protesting for food and Niall’s still tucked into his chest. He chuckles and leaves his kitten to sleep more, trudging downstairs to the kitchen.

He has an unexpected visitor, however.

“Harry,” Bressie growls, narrowing his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Aw, you’ve forgotten to rescind the spare keys from me,” Harry muses, stretching his lanky body. “I hear you got yourself a new pet, so I wanted to see.”

“You left me ‘cos you couldn’t handle my fits, remember?” Bressie hisses out. “Not all people are perfect, you little eejit.”

“I loved you, love you still,” Harry sounds unaware of the fury burning inside Bressie. “So why get yourself a sex kitten? I’m all willing.”

“I will report yer arse to the cops if you don’t leave,” Bressie lets the finality sink in to the reckless lad’s ears. “My kitten will claw your dick off before.”

“Kinky, I always wanted a kitten to suck me off,” Harry giggles, a sound Brez once loved. “Has he purred against your big cock, choking on that monster?”

_“God, you’ve got a huge one,” Harry giggles, his green eyes glued to Bressie’s erection. “I knew I was dating a demon.”_

_“Yer the demon, my demon bitch,” Bressie chuckles good-naturedly, pulling Harry up for a kiss. “What do you want to do tonight, other than ride me dick?”_

_“I’ll choke on your dick, how’s that?”_

 

“I knew I still haunt your dreams, _Niall_ ,” Harry jeers, using the name Bressie doesn’t use around people anymore. “C’mon, share your kitten with me. He’s a _sex_ kitten for a reason.”

“And yer my ex for a reason.”

Harry’s eyes widen. They proper widen as Bressie strikes the sore spot that has been bruised and beaten raw.

 _“I will_ always _love you,” Harry promised Bressie, their limbs intertwined. “Even if the stars stopped shining and the world is ending.”_

“You still holdin’ onto that promise?” Bressie smirks at the boy he once loved. “‘Cause baby, I gave up on you a long time ago.”

“I’ll wait for you.”

“Master loud?”

Bressie curses that his kitten woke up at this particular time. He wants to strangle Harry with his own fucking stupid hair.

“Hello, Niall,” Harry smirks as the kitten hisses at him with his fur rising. “You got yourself a new master, I see.”

“Harry hurt Niall!” Niall hisses at Harry, confusion seeping through Bressie’s mind. “Promised he not hurt Niall.”

“You were owned by that dickwad?” Bressie asks his little kitten, pulling him into his arms. “The adoption centre said you weren’t before me.”

“Wasn’t bought. Training,” Niall mewls, his head burrowing into Bressie’s broad chest. “Hurt Niall.”

“You were such a tight little thing, Nialler,” Harry purrs out his words, akin to Niall. “Needed the butt ring to stretch you before my cock. And a talented mouth, let’s not forget.”

 

Bressie doesn’t remember losing his grip on sanity but he clearly did, throwing a right hook to the curly haired boy. Harry stumbled back at least two metres, cupping his cheek. Bressie proceeded into slugging his ex-boyfriend, his temper exploding. Dark, disembodied laughter filled as Harry laughed, until Bressie remembers that his kitten is watching him. He turns around just before Harry loses his consciousness, looking at a terrified looking Niall.

“Ni–”

 

Niall scrambles away from Brez, somehow managing to squeeze himself into the space between the sofa and the wall. It’s got to be only couple inches wide but Niall is lodged there, his eyes widened from fear, his ears hidden under his blond locks.

“Kitten,” Bressie has been trying for a solid hour now, his growling stomach long-forgotten. “I won’t e’er hurt you, I promise you that.”

“Go away,” Niall hisses, his eyes narrowing just a smidgen. Well, okay, they’re slits now. “Bressie hurt Harry. Will hurt Niall.”

“I have anger issues, Nialler,” he finally admits it to himself. “He shouldn’t have come here.”

“Master lie,” Niall hisses again, the sound echoing in the living room. “Will use Niall.”

“Do I need to tranq you?” Niall flinches. “C’mon, there’s a batch of catnip waiting for you if you come out.”

“Catnip?” Niall extends a paw, his ears coming out of his hair just a bit. “Promise Niall?”

“I promise.

 

Niall’s tail is as straight as a pole, his paw-steps careful. He sniffs at Bressie’s hand, then licks the dried leaves from the hand. He purrs and goes lax, exposing his belly to Bressie. He chuckles at the cuteness and starts scratching the kitten’s belly, making him purr even louder.

“Niall sowwy,” the blond kitten mews, his ears drooping. “Will trust master now.”

“I’m sorry too.”

-

It’s been two weeks since Bressie bought his kitten and things are well. Other than occasional blowjobs and handjobs, however, things aren’t sexual like how it’s supposed to be. He doesn’t want to hurt his kitten and his kitten looks at him like he expects to be returned to his previous post.

“Master not like Niall?” The kitten hybrid looks at Bressie with wide blue eyes. “Niall not good?”

“Why would you ask me that, kitten?” Bressie gives Niall couple pats between the pointed ears. “‘Course I like ye.”

“Master not have sex with Niall,” Niall mews, his paws outstretched. “Niall supposed to have sex with his masters.”

“I’m… not into that,” Bressie answers truthfully, his dick twitching at the thought of exploring how tight his kitten is. “I’m not like Harry.”

“Harry lie to Niall,” the kitten boy bristles from anger. “Not like Harry at all.”

“Well, I’m not a dick like he,” Bressie chuckles, scratching at Niall’s ears. “Tell me, did he have sex with you during your heat?”

“Heat?” Niall cocks his head to the side. “What is heat?”

“Um, it’s when you–”

Bressie doesn’t want to explain how it works. How is he supposed to tell his kitten that it’s a period of time when the said kitten will be a sex addict for couple days, used for the good of the masters?

“It’s nothing,” Bressie shakes the feeling off. “Let’s cuddle, yeah?”

Niall purrs and nuzzles into Bressie’s shirt, sniffing at his scent that is saturated with Niall’s own. He wraps his arms around his pet, loving the warmth.

-

“Master,” Niall whines, waking Bressie up instantly. “Niall feel weird.”

Bressie rubs at his eyes, checking the time to see it’s only four in the fucking morning.

“I’m sleepy,” he groans, cuddling Niall closer. “Can we talk later?”

“Niall’s peepee hard,” the kitten boy whines, rubbing the dick against Bressie’s — erm — hardening cock. “And hot.”

 

Brez curses under his breath. Just few days ago, he tried to explain the heat stuff to Niall and now he’s in one?

“Just lie down and relax, yeah?”

Niall nods and when Bressie gets his mobile, he sees that he’s already gotten a text.

**From Jerkwad**

**Nialls heat is due tomorrow.xxxxxxxx**

**To Jerkwad**

**U dick, you coulda told me earlier**

**Delivered**

 

The doorbell rings pretty much as soon as he sends the text and he answers, knowing it’s Harry.

“God, you’re still an arse,” Brez growls as Harry invites himself in. “Are you going to help me or not, Styles?”

 

Thirty minutes later, Bressie has all his fingers inside Niall’s wet hole (from lube) and Harry is watching with lusty eyes. Niall mewls, fucking himself down on Bressie’s thick fingers, his mouth agape from panting. Niall’s hard even after coming twice from fingering and rimming, and Bressie wants to be inside his little kitten.

He rids himself of his boxers and slides in, met by little resistance. He has Niall atop him for better stimulation and Niall purrs, his tail curled around Brez’s thigh. He fucks up into Niall, drilling his little prostate. He’s tight, _so_ fucking tight, and Bressie’s surprised he didn’t come the moment he entered Niall. Niall grinds down, his claws raking down his chest, and he loves it. He doesn’t even notice Harry’s crept up, his own clothes gone. Before he could form the question, Harry slides in, right below Brez, and Niall screeches from the stretch. It’s weird, having someone else’s cock rubbing off against yours as you fuck someone, and it’s not a bad _weird_. Niall purrs louder than Bressie has ever heard and he doesn’t have to stroke Niall for him to come again. Couple strokes later, Niall is hard again, his tip bubbling with pre. Bressie moves faster, feeling close to his own.

The next time Niall comes, the tightness is enough for both Bressie and Harry to fill Brez’s little kitten to the brim.

“I still hate you,” Bressie reminds Harry after they pull out, cuddling into Niall to prove a point. “But this is for Niall, not you.”

“I doubt it.”

-

“Niall sleepy,” Niall mews, his tail twitching to indicate just about _how_ sleepy he is. “And Harry still a dick.”

“Want me to ring a doctor?”

 

Ten minutes later, a female vet shows up. She runs a few on-hand tests and frowns.

“Mr. Breslin,” she starts, still frowning. “When was the last time your kitten had his heat?”

“About a week or two ago, why?” Suspicion rolls in.

“I must congratulate you, Mr. Breslin,” the doctor doesn’t look all that surprised. “By the size of the lump in the ultrasound, he’s expecting twins!”

-

“Niall hurt,” Niall mews, clutching onto his rounded belly. “Little kittens bad.”

Brez chuckles, pulling Niall closer to his body. Right now, they’re cuddled in the bed, not having any intentions of getting out.

About six weeks ago, they got the proper pregnancy test back and the vet told him that unlike humans, hybrids have half the gestation time of them due to the cat genes. So instead of 8-9 months, Niall will carry the babies/kittens for 4-5 months.

 

They’re in week 16 now, expecting their kittens on the 15th of the month.

“I love you,” Bressie whispers into Niall’s kitten ear, not realising what he says. “You look so cute with our babies.”

“Master love Niall?”

 _Shit, I wasn’t supposed to let that slip!_ Brez curses in Gaelic-Irish inside his head.

“N-Niall, I mean…”

“Niall love his master,” the kitten giggles, licking at Bressie’s lips. “Niall protected around his master.”

“I love you, Kitten.”

-

The babies are born on the due date and Bressie is holding the baby girl. She has tiny white ears like Niall, and her white tail has a dark brown spot. The boy, however, has silver-brown ears and tail with same colour with a white tip.

“Niall love kits,” Niall purrs, giving their children a loving, motherly lick to the tiny ears. “Love our kits.”

The girl — who they named Aislinn Katherine — opens her eyes and they are the shade that is in the middle of palest blue and mossiest green. Bressie grins and prods at Aislinn’s mouth with his thumb, who instinctively suckles on it.

“I love our kittens too, Nialler,” Bressie kisses Niall’s cheek. “Forever.”

-

Having three kittens isn’t as easy as it sounds like.

Bressie has three bowls of milk for his kittens — Niall, Aislinn and Eoghan — and they’re all wagging their tails like they just got catnip.

(He tried to give their three-month-old kittens catnip two years ago and Niall refused to have sex with him for a solid week.)

Of course, they get unexpected visitor on the birthday, when else?

“I see you’re treating our children well,” Harry grins in the catlike way Bressie hates. “Didn’t the vet tell you?”

“Just because you had Niall once doesn’t mean the kits are yours.”

“Wow, you haven’t noticed the _green_ eyes Aislinn has?” Harry grins wider. “Bressie, you’re smarter than that.”

“Get the feck out,” Niall surprised Bressie by saying the words. “Niall’s kits, not Harry’s.”

“You can smell me on them, can’t you, kitty?”

 

Bressie has to rip Niall from Harry, clawing at the face, neck, and the groin area. Harry’s bleeding everywhere and it’s not pretty.

“Niall, is it true?” Bressie asks the kitten.

“Niall sowwy,” the kitten mewls, his tail wrapped around his wrist. “Wanted master not know.”

“It’s okay, you’re still my little kitten.”

-

It’s been a year since the little mishap and Harry continues to visit them, stroking at Aislinn’s kitten ears and what not. Niall stopped clawring at the other kitty daddy and, well, Bressie is okay with that.

Because no matter what happens, love is _never_ an illusion.


End file.
